Come in from the Cold
by nightnovice
Summary: Rory is a reporter who has been injured in the field and sent home. Her life is due for a change. Colin is a man who works, his life is due for a change. They meet and perhaps they are just what each other needs.


AN: So here is a quick story I thought of over Memorial Day, it is inspired by those brave voices that tell the stories of our troops, sometimes to their own peril and not without risk to their own sanity.

AN-2: I appreciate that so many have read my other stories, favorited and followed, but as with all authors I appreciate feedback. Be kind and review. Thank you!

AN-3: Special Thanks to those who have reviewed and left suggestions on my other stories I really appreciate it! I will consider sequels after I finish the batch I have started.

Disclaimer: I don't own GG, I just really like the character relatability. They lend themselves well to be fodder to the imagination of so many. AP I hope you are proud, and don't mind the plethora of fictions you and the talented cast of GG have inspired. Please don't sue.

This tale pairs Colin and Rory with brief encounters and information on others. It is complete.

 **Come in from the Cold**

Chapter 1: Becoming Grounded

 _Greetings from somewhere in the Godforsaken desert. I am now never to be confused again, in an earlier blog I mistakenly used the word "dessert", and many of you, my dear readers, were quick to point out that no one wants a second helping (as someone once said). I promise I will not make that mistake again. Someone asked how hot it is, well during the day we enjoy searing 110 degrees, although I hear some days can get as high as 124 but nights can drop to the fifties, considering how hot the day was the night feels like winter. Either way most days are hellish. The heavy mineral water we are provided tastes of salt and sadness, even with the flavor packets friends and family provide you can't disguise it. The much touted natural effervescence is no help, think Perrier, but bad. It's not soda; our pallets will not be fooled. Back to the nights, after such searing heat you wouldn't believe it but I wish my bed was made of that magic insert you wear on hikes or skiing to keep your feet warm. I don't think you have to fear frostbite in the desert but being f-ing cold you sure feel like it should be. Maybe this is what it would be like on the moon, scorching high heat in the days and then freezing cold nights._

Who knew the desert could be so cold. L. Leigh tried vainly to get warm, sleep is elusive in a war zone so was editing the blog. Instead of typing though, out of consideration for bunkmates, the old fashioned pen to page was helping vent frustration. Listening as friends slept, the night wasn't enough to bring rest. Mom loved the cold, winter was her favorite Leigh preferred the warm summer nights and tried to recall the comforts of being home. Home? Where was that now? It had been so long since anyplace anyone was home. Leigh, tossed in the cot, tucked the notebook under the pillow, and fell into a fitful sleep knowing the day ahead was going to be busy.

The sun came too soon and they were headed out for rounds. The jeep shuddered over the road and all eyes were alert then the worst happened, the jeep ahead hit a landmine and suddenly bullets were flying. Leigh stayed close to DuGray and Smith as instructed. There was shouting and more shooting then nothing. The world turned dark and vaguely Leigh herd – "Oh Shit! Mary!"

L. Leigh awoke in the field hospital arm throbbing, Tristan stepped to her side, "that's it Mary, you are headed stateside. That bullet was my wakeup call, you are going home." She looked over at her friend and protector, "any message for Sarah?" she smiled. "Yeah, tell her to make Yankee pot roast on Tuesday, daddy's coming home. Just make sure she doesn't tell J." he grinned. He gave her hand a squeeze and let the orderlies take her to the awaiting chopper that would take her to Germany, then Canada, then stateside. Home was a relative word for her; it had been so long since she had felt the warmth of a true home. It first left her at Yale, then on the busses that followed Obama, then the trains through the European stint of reporting and now by trick of her pen-name following troops in Afghanistan. Sure she could go back to the Crap Shack, but that was her mother's home, for a brief stint Logan's penthouse had been home, but since graduating everyplace was just a place to land. She was tired of landing and wanted to roost. Maybe she would get a place in NYC and try her hand at not living out of a suitcase.

Chapter 2: Changing the Path

"Sir", the secretary tried to get his attention, "The reporter is setting up in your private conference room as requested." Colin nodded acknowledgement. He stood, adjusted his cuffs and jacket sleeve, and checked his tie in the reflective surface of the floor to ceiling glass behind his desk. He mentally prepared himself; this was the reporters first broadcast and a big announcement for his firm. Colin reviewed his talking points, yes, he was proud of his friend's service, heroism and hard work, he was proud that he agreed to return stateside and work for the family firm, finally confirm the rumors that this would open the door to more protection and opportunity for those returning servicemen and women to utilize the substantial reputation of the firm of Hayden, McCrea and DuGray. He took a steeling breath as he walked to the conference room to meet with the reporter Mr. Leigh. He knew this guy had serious chops; he had read some of his field blog and heard the stories including how he had been shot while traveling in Afghanistan while reporting from the field on the troops gaining much respect in his careful telling of the tales of camaraderie and hardship. This would be his first broadcast so Colin had hope it might be picked up by major networks and become viral on the web only improving the opportunity for his firm's growth into new markets. He brushed his shoulders of imaginary lint and opened the conference room door only to be gobsmacked by one Rory Gilmore, Reporter Girl, Ace, Mary, and the former love of his best friend's life, who no one had heard much from since she left the campaign trail in 2008. He could not help himself, he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her, laughing and holding her close. Barely regaining composure he set her down but held her shoulders as if to keep her in place, "Reporter Girl, as I live and breathe, how the hell are you and how did you get the gig? I was told to expect one Mr. L. Leigh; I thought it was some Asian guy. "Rory laughed, "It happens often, its how I wound up following a rescue mission in Afghanistan, that story won me a Pulitzer. I go by L. Leigh, for Lorelai Leigh, I don't use my last names they are to recognizable as I learned on the trail when I was nearly kidnapped. I was lucky my friends heard me call out or who knows what would have happened. It was after that I changed it to L. Leigh so my name carried less financial gain but recently more weight." "Wow, so you were shot? I can't believe the sweet girl who stole a yacht, is a Pulitzer winner! I am honored to know you. This is unexpected but so much better. Tell me, everything." He enthused. "I am here to interview you Col, and reveal my identity, not the other way around, but if you like after we can go for coffee, deal?" She was sweet and almost flirty. "Deal" he agreed and put out his hand for a shake. She shook it once as they do in movies and they both giggled then turned to the puzzled crew to set the record straight. "Boys, this is Collin McCrea, I went to Yale with him. He was expecting someone not me, but he will behave from now until we finish." She looked at Colin with a stern glare and in nodded and agreed.

The interview went off without a hitch, both putting their best foot forward. She asked, he answered, and for a solid hour they were consummate professionals. They took a few stills them side by side, shaking hands in greeting and finally the hand to shoulder business embrace, arm's length, none of them betraying the past friendship the two shared. "OK, so that's is boys", Rory said to her crew, "Take that back to the studio then go home, we will deal with editing and promo tomorrow. I need my coffee." The crew laughed and Colin commented "Same old Gilmore, let's get you caffeinated." And he placed her hand at the small of her back to guide her to his office. Rory sat on his comfortable side chair while he busied himself getting ready to go, and gazed around his office noting that are, diplomas and awards, she could not help but notice there were no personal photos, none of him and friends or a girlfriend maybe. She had admittedly become lapse in the comings and goings of most of Hartford society but still attended her grandparents soirees when she could, although she was always more attentive to their friends than catching up with her own. They doted on her, and she in turn allowed them to display her as a prized pet, it was sweet in an odd way. Somehow she never considered that perhaps her pals from her alma mater might miss her. His voice brought her from her reverie, "Ready to go? he held out his hand and she took it rising from the comfort of the chair. "Nice office", she commented, "I should have taken some candids in there." "That is why I used the conference room", he led, "my office is my sanctuary, where I go to think, and I don't like the thought of people knowing where I hide." He grinned at her and she smiled. "Ah, so that is your room in Stars Hollow." She smiled warmly back at him as they stepped into the waiting elevator. They rode in silence to the garage floor and he led her to his car hitting the fob to release the locks and alarms on his sleek golden Lotus. She grinned at him as she slipped into the low passenger seat, "Is this just so you can see more leg?" She laughed as she secured the seat belt. He laughed and said, "Absolutely", there is nothing nicer than being in NYC Traffic and having gorgeous legs such as yours to keep me calm." He started the car and headed out of the city. They spoke of Yale and old friends; he was surprised to hear that Paris was a pediatrician and shuttered at the prospect of her and Doyle having children. She laughed at the antics of Fin and was openly surprised to hear he had married Stephanie while visiting his Vegas hotel. She mentioned that she thought it would be him married to Steph, and not the rowdy Aussie. "It was fate really, Steph and I had been on and off during my graduate and intern years, then suddenly she was married to Fin, they are great together, they have a 7 month old and talk about raising a whole brood. Steph and I always disagreed on family size and how soon to have them, I wanted time, and I guess now I have it. Don't take me wrong, they are still my best friends and I wish them well, but it was a shock." She placed her hand on his over the gearshift, nodding in understanding. He knew that Logan had married her best friend Lane, they had apparently bonded when he would visit Stars Hollow to grab a coffee and try to get over her, and she knew Rory the best it seemed somehow better for them, Zach had run out, he couldn't handle the pressure of being a husband and having twins and Logan stepped in to help, one thing led to another and now they were expecting their own child. She didn't hold a grudge or any animosity actually she was happy for them it was like his situation simply unexpected.

He pulled up to a really nice restaurant and the valet opened their doors, "Colin, doesn't this place like a year long waiting list, we can't expect to just go in and have a coffee." He laughed, "I can when I own it." He took her hand and led her in; they were directed to a cozy table and left with menus. "So, Mr. Attorney owns a restaurant? How did that happen?" She inquired. "I am actually a silent partner in several and I have you to thank." He teased. Now her interest was piqued. "Really, how so?" She queried. You know the chef here and as soon as she knows I am here she will be out to spoil us, squeal at your presence and I will get her Ratatui, you will have whatever you have been missing." He beamed as the namesake of the esteemed St. James came into view. As soon as Sookie saw him she picked him off the chair, then she looked at his companion and positively squealed in delight. "Oh my GOD! Rory what are you doing here, you were on assignment somewhere that had your mother worried!" She had released the boy and now held the girl in her arms as a long lost child. Rory loved Sookie; she was the best chef and such a wonderful friend, she was happy to be where the woman could feed her again. "Sookie, breathing is needed" she semi-gasped. "Oh, sorry sweetie, I am just so happy to see you I thought you wouldn't be back for a while." She looked at her with a questioning glance and then remembered the assignment she had turned down in favor of this one, "Oh, gosh, I guess I forgot to tell mom, I will be stateside for awhile, and I turned down following the USO tour." She blushed at the omission. "Do you guys mind if I make a quick call?," she said stepping away from the pair. "Buddy, the Elf what's your favorite color?" Lorelai chirped. "Hi Mom" Rory replied, "I forgot to tell you I am staying local for a while." She cringed and waited. "Thank the monkey lamp and the dancing Rabbi my hopes have been heard." Rory laughed, "I will call you later with the details but for now I am here and safe. Talk to you later" they hung up and she returned to the table just as he and Sookie finished discussing their meal. "Ok, I will leave the two of you to catch up and don't worry about what to order I have you covered." She laughed and hugged Rory again before heading back to the kitchen. "Sorry about that, I was so happy to cover the homecoming stories I forgot to let my mom know I was staying stateside for a while." She blushed and placed the napkin in her lap reaching for her water. "You were thinking about going back?" He was truly surprised, he had read the heroic stories of L. Leigh and realizing now they were about her was truly floored. "Yeah, I know it sounded really bad and getting shot, really not fun, but I am here and it's all OK really." She reached across the table and placed her hand on his. "Rory, don't be so dismissive, I read your blog, saw the news stories and even heard from Tristan some of what really went on, he just left out the part where it was his Mary he saved in the firefight. I knew it was a reporter but that was it. I am so sorry that happened to you. How did you keep your picture out of everything, usually a photo would be everywhere. How are you really?" He turned his hand over to hold hers. "Don't blame Tris, he couldn't say anything, I actually left quite a bit out of my article due to secrecy laws, and it's easy to keep photo out when you have a friend in the news industry. ( _she winked_ )Really though I am OK, I still see a physical therapist once a week and a shrink twice a month but really, it's all OK." Her voice was assuring but he felt a deep need to hold and protect her, he suddenly realized in all the time he knew her she did for everyone, her mom, grandparents, friends, even Logan, but he couldn't remember anyone doing for her, at that moment he decided to be that person, the one that supported her unconditionally. He had admired L. Leigh for years and hoped to one day meet him and share a beer and hear war stories, knowing it was her, seeing the spark in her eyes dimmed, he changed his mind, he would be there for her, bring back that spark. He tangled his fingers in hers only pulling apart when the appetizers arrived. The rest of the meal went off without further mention of the shooting, near kidnap or anything else she mentioned as an aside, Colin wondered why she felt the need to so diminish herself. He did however have to ask about what she meant about her last "names" who did she marry to merit kidnap? She was beside herself, "Um, I guess I thought you knew my dad is Chris Hayden, your partner." He paused, "Oh, that's right you are the Hayden girl we had to go to court for, you know that guy is up for parole right? Ah, that is why you are staying stateside you need to protest." He reached for her hand in reassurance. "I swear Rory I never put it together. You have to know, I am not stupid, just a little oblivious sometimes." He hung his head, as an intern he had worked hard to get the guy the maximum conviction for his boss now partner's daughter, he just never put the connection. Blame overwork and lack of sleep it just never occurred to him it was her. Heck, your dad brags about your exploits all the time, he just failed to mention the pen-name.""Colin, I know you aren't stupid, my dad, Tris and even my mom speak to well of you and I don't know if you knew this they have been trying to set us up for a while now. I just thought you were still with Steph and didn't want to be a problem." She demurred. He was taken aback; she was flirting, and did she like him? She was flirting with him? How could she know so much about him and he didn't even know she was his favorite reporter. He looked across at the blue eyed beauty as coffee and dessert were served, and thought of the possibility. Would she consider him?

Dinner ended too soon and they were out by the valet awaiting his car. "So", he began,"where can I drop you, anyplace you call home for the night?" She looked at him and giggled, "Well, you can get me back to New York, I have an apartment in Chelsea and I have to be to work in the morning to edit your piece. I lucked out that my editor trusts me to be unbiased in reporting even though it is my dad's firm. That's why I asked to interview you, I am too close to dad or Tristan not to lean a little too friendly on the firm, this way I get the information for the paper and we got to catch up." The valet appeared with the car and they were once more on the road. "Well lucky me to have been out of the loop with you, I promise that won't continue. If that's OK with you?" His tone was hopeful. "Sounds great to me", she beamed. The drive to her apartment was uneventful and the two caught up further reminiscing about their time at Yale. They arrived at her building and he found parking. "Would you like to come up?" She flirted. ""Ror, if I come up, I stay, is that what you want?" He clarified. She reached for his hand twining her fingers in his, "Yes, I would love if you spent the night." She was forward and not at all the bashful girl he remembered. They made their way to her 4th floor apartment and she unlocked the door allowing them entrance. They removed their coats and set them on the hall tree, she locked the door placing the keys and her bag on the table by the door. He stepped towards her taking her in his arms and lifting her chin to him he kissed her. The kiss was slow at first as they remembered each other. It grew in intensity with the newness. They began towards the bedroom shedding clothes as they went stumbling into bed and relishing in each others touch. Afterwards they spoke, "Wow, you are so much better at that sober", she giggled recalling a half baked night of drunken revelry before she began dating Logan in earnest. "Hey, why would you even bring that up, as you said I was drunk and you were none to sober yourself, sloppy was the least of that effort, but enthusiasm was never an issue." He charmed and pulled her into his side and she cuddled against his shoulder. His hand gently traced the scar on her arm."Does it bother you? The scar, does it still give you pain? I didn't hurt you did I?" His voice was sweet, caring and she was moved. "It does on occasion, that's why I am still in therapy. No, you didn't hurt me, if anything it was the exact opposite. You did however, tire me out, so let's sleep now OK?" He sensed there was more than exhaustion in that request but wisely snuggled with her and drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 3: Going Home

That would be the beginning of their first year together, she would be evasive about her hardships and he would be supportive. She would pretend the war hadn't changed her and he would hold her in the night while she shook and cried. She no longer enjoyed being a reporter and it was he who asked her to move in while she decided what to do so she could stay in the city and have no pressures, that and he was madly deeply in love with her and was tired of not knowing where his favorite tie was. She laughed and agreed then gave a two week notice to the paper. He had become her rock and her hiding place, he know the her she kept from everyone but her therapist, who she still saw monthly. Her arm was mostly healed, it would never fully recover, but that day refused to fully leave, hell she would be happy if it just stopped making an appearance as often as it did. Ironically it was the pain in her arm and the sleepless nights that presented her solution, she would write about it, all the things she saw, felt and what had happened. Even if it never went anywhere but her hard drive, she wanted to get it out. Sometime after moving in she awoke with a start and his arm wrapped protectively around her tightened securing her to him, she pulled slightly back and just gazed at his face, it was so calm, she envied him, he had never known war, he had never known hardship, and he loved her, really loved her, she wondered at how she had been so fortunate to find him. He felt her watching him sleep and wondered what was keeping her awake this time. He didn't want to disturb her thoughts so he just held her close. She snuggled back into his arms and drifted back to sleep.

Time has a funny way of healing wounds, Colin had a way of being there, and she felt herself happy. Her book was finished in a scant 6 months and as she suspected it was cathartic. She had to send it to the National Defense Secretary office for review and approval, but even if it had to be partly redacted, the story was there and it was good. When Colin had read her original draft he was shocked to say the least, he couldn't believe this beautiful petite woman was so capable. He had no idea that she had taken Krav maga at Paris' insistence and had learned to fire several weapons at the military training center as part of an article series. She was an enigma, she could host a spectacular fundraiser, and she had done several since her return for the Wounded Warrior project and several other Veteran programs and she could handle herself in a fight. Something about knowing all this and knowing that he was her shelter from the cold let him know it was time, he was going to marry this girl, if she let him.

She enjoyed the fall, crisp night air and hot knish and celray soda from the vending cart in Central Park; it was her favorite before dinner snack. She was watching the players at the castle in the park just daydreaming when she felt his approach. She knew it was him and waited for his arms to encircle her, he made her feel so warm and safe at home, a feeling she at one time thought was gone. He had been a surprise, he had changed so much since his cocky playboy days, really all the boys had, but in her eyes he shined. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her to his chest, "Hi there beautiful, come here often", he whispered in her ear. She turned into him,"Often enough that you know where to find me, and for that I am glad." She leaned into him and kissed him deeply. They pulled apart and walked hand in hand, the early fall air embracing them. "Would you like a carriage ride?" He asked as they approached the waiting few. "Sure, that sounds delightful." She replied. They climbed in the carriage and began the tour of the park. They snuggled into each other and were quietly enjoying the sites. They had just passed the zoo when Colin spoke taking Rory's hand, "Rory, you are a special woman, you have accomplished so much in your young life and you are brave, beautiful, kind and generous. In all my life I could not hope to be so filled with the wonder of one woman. I want to spend my life getting to know you and all that you are. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He held a ring in his hand out to her. She looked at him with tears brimming her eyes, "Yes, Colin, yes! I will marry you!" Her voice was shaky and she held her hand out for the ring. He placed it on her finger and she held her hand to look at it, it was a beautiful square cut diamond with 2 smaller squares on each side set in platinum and the band had channel set diamonds, it was simple, stunning and perfect. She hugged him and kissed him and they finished the ride with kisses and cuddles. They exited the carriage in front of the Dakota Apartments where they lived and walked home to celebrate.

Friday night dinner would be special, they didn't have them weekly or even monthly so when the whole family, and by invitation the McRae's, got together at the Gilmore estate, all in attendance were sure an expected announcement would be made. Colin waited until they all had their drinks then stood gaining their attention. "My family, the family and friends gathered here tonight, it is with much joy that I announce that this beautiful, talented and gracious woman has agreed to be my wife making me the happiest man alive!" Glasses were raised toasts were made and dinner was joyous. Rory looked around and was happy, she was home and home was him.

"End"


End file.
